


The waving man with the candy is my Sensei? (AKA the other waving man with candy, not Kisuke)

by Hisokaismyfatherfigure



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokaismyfatherfigure/pseuds/Hisokaismyfatherfigure
Summary: Toshiro bumps into his teacher before school. And mistakes him for a pedophile. Well, he IS a pedophile I guess... but still Toshiro should've apologized.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my horribly constructed plot! If there is any...

It was a sunny day in the small town if Karakura... nope just kidding. It was pouring cats and dogs without any hope for sunshine exsisting. Poor Toshiro, having forgotten his umbrella, and jacket was forced to tread in the horrible weather with nothing but his uniform and backpack to keep him dry. The uniform and backpack duo failed... very miserably.Which left the white haired boy in a VERY bad mood. Unhappy Toshiro = a Toshiro that doesn't watch where he walks. Or, who he walks into.

With his head up in the clouds imagining what he would do to Rangiku ( who broke his alarm clock), Toshiro didn't see the man in front of him. Until the student fell on his ass because he ran into said man.

With all of his uniform soaked, all of his bag ( and homework!) soaked, and now dirtied with mud, Toshiro couldn't see how the day could get any worse.

Then, he looked up to the man holding a lollipop out in front of his eyes.

“ Geez kid, are ya in a rush or something? Here. Have a lollipop,” The man plops the candy on Toshiro lap, “ oh. You go to Karakura primary school? I might have a dry uniform back at my place you could have. I'm Gin by the way, Gin Ichimaru.” 

Toshiro is not an idiot. He knows what that man- Gin is going to do to him if he goes back to his place. So, Toshiro jumps off the sidewalk he was just on and runs the rest of the way back to school, ditching his bag and the lollipop in the process. The lollipop probably had some type of rape drug anyway.

Meanwhile, Gin, stares at the knapsack that is Toshiro’s bag and the forgotten lollipop, picking both items off the ground. The aphrodisiac in the lollipop uneaten. A wide smile stretched across Gin’s face as he fished out Toshiro’s ID card, which held the boy's address.

“Well, Mr.Hitsugaya, aren't you in for a surprise~?” He mutters to himself, swinging the ID card on his right index finger while strutting ( yeah, strutting) on the sidewalk. To Karakura Primary School.

Back to Toshiro, who now sat at his desk, soaked, unhappy, and -as he just realized- starving. Maybe he should have taken the lollipop. Tch, better safe than sorry. 

As the clock hands ticked closer and closer to 9:00, Toshiro went for his bag to take out his school supplies, only to find an empty space. Toshiro smacked his hand against his forehead, realizing he forgot it in his hurry to escape the pedophile known as Ichimaru Gin. 

Look on up towards the desk, which was empty, Toshiro debated if he should run back to where he first ran into Gin and look for his bag. But decided against it, he can cope for a day without school supplies.

The door to the classroom swung open, as squeaky shoes entered the classroom. Toshiro risked a glance, hoping the new teacher wouldn't be as bad as the last one ( Aizen gave him the creeps. Thank god that psycho ‘retired’). Wait a minute, silver hair, stupid grin, slanted eyes. 

“ Oh shit.” Oh shit indeed. The pedophile that offered Toshiro candy was none other than his new teacher. 

Gin, having noticed Toshiro, gave the small boy a little wave then walked over to him and dropped his backpack by his desk. Perfectly dry. 

“ Mr.Hitsugaya ~” Gin purred, “ I expect you to take better care of your items in the future,” leaning forward, till their noses were barely touching, Gin added, “ or I might have to punish you in the near future.” If possible, his grin got wider. It sent shivers down Toshiro’s spine.

Gin stood back up, stretching a bit as his smile turned into a casual sort of thing. He looked towards the rest of the class and with a voice so sickly sweet and somehow rigid, Gin announced to the class, “ I will be your new teacher, Ichimaru Gin, you may call me Professor Gin~” He added extra emphasis on the professor, looking dead on at Toshiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos! More than 10 kudos and I'll turn this into an actual storyline... with very little plot and a lot of extra work for the janitorial staff but a story line no less.


End file.
